MeeTuna: Feelings
by Mundanis
Summary: It seems like a certain Seadweller has grown fond of a certain fish-nicknamed mustard blood... But what would happen if her precious 'Tuna's ex-'gillfrond' appeared? (Rated T for language and Mituna. He's teen rated in his own. /kILLED)
1. Meanwhile with Meenah (ch1)

"Tunaaaa, 'Ey, Tuna, where are ya?" Meenah was nonchalantly walking around, trying to find her friend Mituna. Aranea and Kankri had told her that the yellow blood had recently broken up with Latula, and that they felt she could cheer him up.

"Over heeer- fuck- okay I jutht thcraped my knee, it'th nothing to worry about, fuck…" Meenah's fins pricked as much as a cats' ears would. She pushed aside some bushes and looked straight down to find Mituna sobbing softly. He didn't just scrape his knee, it was bleeding heavily. Now, Meenah wasn't one to display much emotion aside from 'IDGAF' and generally not giving two shits about anyone besides herself and Feferi on the occasion, but since she was sent to help Mituna in the first place, she bent down and helped him sit up. "Bleh, h-hey, Meenah, ith that you, I kinda thorta maybe didn't just thcrape my knee…" Mituna squinted through his tears and ruffled hair.

"Yeah Tuna, it's me, you're gonna be okay, I think. I'm here to kelp ya anywaves…" Meenah got some gauze out of her purse (don't ask why she had some), and wrapped his knee up in it gingerly, frowning. "Damn, what even happened out there? Cod, you reely fucked up, whatever you did."

"I wath jutht skateboarding with my rad self and then I tried turning in front of a boulder but I missed and…you know… gAAAAH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK IM A METH!"

"If I haddock a boonbuck for every time you messed up, I'd be, pike, bassically the richest gill ever!" she made a face and patted his shoulder. Meenah wasn't the best at cheering people up, but at least she tried. Mituna sniffed and cracked a weak smile, tilting his head at her.

"Meenah, you're a good friend in thome waaaaaaaays." He suppressed a shiver, his lips quivering. "Meeeeeeenah, you know I'm a fucking wreck, r-r-r-r-riiight?"

"Shit Tuna, stop hating yourself. Somefin is special about you, and it's interesting, which are facts for shore."

Mituna deadpanned. "Meenah, I know I tend to be mean to you and all but, uh, why are you here? Not that I don't like you here, it'th jutht, uh…"

"Tuna, you're just an oddball. But you're a friend, and I wanna kelp you get out of that funk with Latula and all." Meenah hugged him, her metal bracelets clinking together. Mituna smiled softly and shook his hair around, chuckling.

"Meenah, can you help me with my hair? I haven't wathed it in a loooong time."

"Define long."

"Two weekths."

Meenah squirted some suds into her palm and set down the shampoo bottle atop of her kitchen counter, rubbing her hands together before awkwardly massasing Mituna's scalp. She had taken him back to her hive to wash his hair and let him spent the night, and Mituna was sitting on a chair with his head hovering above a sink, much like in the human hair salons. Meenah's lips were pursed and her eyebrows were quirked. "My cod Tuna, you have more hair than I thought. Do you afro it for the halibut or did it come special with your helmet?"

"It wath really nice and combed out once upon a fucking time." He grunted back at her, crossing his arms. He didn't like being sassed about his helmet.

"Aw yeah, kinda like that weird kid, uh, the human buoy. What's his face, ah, John!" Meenah nodded, the suds were all in Mituna's hair now, and he looked sillier than ever. "Yeah, his hair was flat 'n stuff."

"I feel funny."

"Probs because ya haven't washed your hair in two weeks, so it's comin' back ta bite your bass, you should wash it more often." Meenah laughed as she got the sink hose, gently dousing Mituna's sud-coated curls with the good old hydrogen two oxygen one.

"Meenah, do you really think of me ath a friend, even when I'm such a meth up?" Mituna squeaked.

Meenah stopped washing abruptly, feeling her cheeks get a little pink. "Yeah, 'course I do Tuna. I don't know reely what else to call ya…"

"I have a confethsignf, c-confeth- ugh, fuck, how do I say thith..."

Meenah started washing his hair again, and mumbled for him to hold his thought until she was done drying it. When she was done, she helped Mituna out of the chair and got a towel, ruffling up his now clean hair, and smiling lightly. She led him to her living room and sat him on the sofa, sitting next to him. Once she did, she noticed that his cheeks were a light mustard color. He was blushing, which in return had made her own blush come back. They sat in silence for a while, low blood and high blood, friends at last.

"I think I found out how to thay what's on my mind…"

"Say it, Tuna…" Meenah's voice was low and worried. She thought he hated her, and tears nearly brimmed in her eyes, but she shook her head to hold them back, even as the odd sense of overwhelming sadness washed over her. He had a pretty good reason to hate her, after all. She made fun of him constantly, and he showed his annoyance. "But if you hate me, I…" she sighed, her fins drooping.

"I don't hate you, Meenah." He said. Meenah's fins pricked to their regular fashion, and she listened closely to his jumbled up words. "It'th more of the opposite, really, vdnfiug, and fuck, I just, I… aaargh!" He started sobbing himself, clutching his knees to his chest as he turned his head to Meenah. His words grew shaky. "I love you! There, I thaid it! Not in a kithmethith way, in a flushed way! You're really pretty and you can really be nice sometimes, and you're jutht perfect to me!" Mituna gasped between sobs, shaking violently. "I know you don't like me that way, but I just think you should know I like you that way, okay?!"

Meenah huffed and wiped the tears from his cheeks, holding his face with one hand, brushing his hair from his eyes with the other. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Meenah kissed him, which caught him by great surprise. Both of their cheeks flared up, and when Meenah pulled back after what seemed like forever, Mituna felt like he was going to pass out.

"…Tuna?"

"…Yeth?"

"I dig ya too."


	2. And in comes Latula (Ch2)

Mituna Captor was tired. He sat alone in a grassy area, his eyes closed almost as if his vision wasn't the best with his hair in his face. But he didn't mind. He was relaxing very well when a voice cooed in his ear.

"Tuna!"

"Meenah?" he gasped without thinking.

"What? Naw man, it's me, Latula!" Ah yes, the troll that broke up with him last week.

"Oh. Hey Tulip." He replied dismally, turning to face her. "Thup?"

"Just felt like checkin in on ya, I still want to talk." Latula said sheepishly.

"I wish I could say the same, but I can't."

"Oh. Okay then, bye I guess. See ya, Tuna." Latula walked off just as another voice cooed in his ear.

"Tunaaaaaa!"

"Didn't you jutht leave?" he muttered crossly.

"'Tuna, it's Meenah. Silly kid." The high blood laughed, clearing the hair out of Mituna's face. "So, you sent Latula off? Are you still mad at her?"

"Yeah, she broke up with me so rudely. … FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK DNUWFI WHY DID THE HAVE TO DO THAT?!" Mituna howled, hugging onto Meenah tightly. "You wouldn't understaaaaand!"

Meenah patted his head, smiling shyly. "Tuna, Cronus broke up with me horribubbly before too."

"When were you with Cro?"

"A while ago, it wasn't a long relationship at all, man. He was a beach, that oar he was just not feelin' it. Ya know what I'm saying?"

"Uh…"

"Hah, sorry, I forgot our lingos aren't the same." Meenah teased, patting Mituna's soft hair. "Ah, by the way, have you washed your puff-noodle?"

"Yeah, I did just yesterday." Mituna cooed, playfully nuzzling her neck. "Doethn't it smell great?"

"You betta believe it does!" Meenah snorted, papping him away lightly. "You're so silly!"

"Haha, yeah~" Mituna cooed again, standing up and stretching. He glanced down at her, offering her a hand.

Mituna's mind flashed a picture of when Meenah first saw Mituna fallen before, a sweep or two ago. Her face was full of amusement as she bent down to help him up. That was when they first met outside of pesterchum. Meenah grasped his hand and he pulled her up with a smile, pulling her up far enough so that he pecked her lips. He smiled goofily and let himself fall on the ground, he had a two-second long spasm, but when it was done, he realized he was laughing so hard that tears were streaking down his face faster than bullets ever would pass him by.

"Cod Tuna, I love you." Meenah smirked, helping him back up again before spooning the yellow blood. Mituna smiled dreamily, melting into her hold.

"I love you too!" he chirped, closing his eyes.

"Oh my gog, what the actual hell am I looking at?!" Mituna scrambled out of Meenah's grip and turned to the source of the caw, seeing Latula with her mouth gaped open in shock. "Yo, you're with Meenah?! That quickly?! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with YOU, gill?" Meenah snapped back at Latula, marching up to her so their foreheads were touching. Mituna let out a soft gasp and he bit his lip, backing away a few steps. "Don't snap at Tuna like that!"

"What is Tuna doing with you? I am such a better matesprit than you will ever be to him!"

"Do good matesprits, even if broken up, snap at each other?!"

"You tell me, you're doin' it right now!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Mituna crowed, eyes widening in shock. "You… you two were a thing once?!" he spat, shaking now out of fear and confusion.

"ONCE." Latula hissed, making fists out of her hands. Meenah leered at her, pursing her lips defiantly.

"IT WAS LONGER THAN CRO AND I, BUT IT SHORE WASN'T FUN!" Meenah groaned, her eyes flaring up with anger at Latula and her sass.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME! YOU WERE THE ONE RULING OVER ME LIKE I WAS YOUR SLAVE!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Mituna cried, tears running down his cheeks now because he was sadder than ever. "SBYUWBNF, YOU TWO NEED TO STOP BICKERING AND THROWING THIS SHIT AROUND!"

"SHE STARTED IT!" Latula growled, glaring daggers at Meenah.

"NO, SHE DID! THE GIRL IS CRAY!" she snapped back, practically about to get her trident out to get 'stabby', as she told Mituna.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR YAPS!" Mituna fell to the ground out of the pain he got from yelling, whimpering as Latula stomped off furiously.

"…Shit! Tuna!" Meenah darted to his side, helping him up shakily. "Are…are you okay? At all?"

"Hardly!" he squeaked, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I hate it when you two fight! It'th stupid and not needed, Meenah!"

"I'm sorry, she yelled at you! No one needs to be mean to you, especially after she broke up with you! You're my Tuna and I'm your Meenah, okay?" Meenah whined, patting his back comfortably. He nodded, sighing lightly.

"I am your Tuna, and you're my Meenah." He repeated, giving her a small smile once he pulled back from her neck, her shoulder now stained a light yellow. "Thorry I'm a fuck up…"

"Tuna, you're perfect. Don't let anyone tell you anything else, okay? I love you a lot, no one can replace you."

"Thankth Meenah. C-can I spend the night at your hive again?" he breathed.

"Shore you can." Meenah nodded and picked up Mituna bridal-style, walking towards her hive. "If you behave yourself, we can watch some movies and play some video games. I know you like that shit."

"I'd love to help you with thome if you're stuck on any!"

"Tuna, I don't even HAVE any! We'd have to go buy some first!"

"I call picking them out!"

"I was gonna let you anyway!" the two laughed.

"I looove youuuu!"

"Aw shut up, ya little cutie! Or I'll cuttle you harder than ever!" Meenah winked at him.

"Who sayth that's a bad thing?" he winked back.

"Good point!"

And so Meenah carried Mituna into the sunset.


End file.
